


These Violent Delights

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Servio Sumus [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Bruises, Discovery, Don't copy to another site, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Jedi Indentured AU, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: “‘M’fine,” Skywalker protested, trying to rise again.Rex placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping it wasn’t somewhere the teen was injured, and pressed him gently back onto the floor. He bit the inside of his cheek at the way hisjetiiflinched.“Obviously, you’re not. Stay down, Commander.”
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-6116 | Kix, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Servio Sumus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915666
Comments: 122
Kudos: 536
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works, Tales From the Attic





	These Violent Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the WONDERFUL [AlabasterInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlabasterInk/pseuds/AlabasterInk) for betaing! 💖💖💖

His comm sounded, alerting him that someone was coming aboard, and Rex couldn’t help but sigh in relief. The only person it could be was his commander. It was about kriffing time, too. The teen had disappeared sometime yesterday afternoon and no one had been able to find him. Rex had eventually managed to track his comm, only to find it laying in his quarters. 

If he had been much longer, they would have had to bring General Kenobi’s attention to it. Rex cursed under his breath as he hurried to meet the commander. They had only been assigned to the master-padawan duo for a few months, but their escapades were already well known. 

Anakin Skywalker, in particular, was a reckless _di’kut_ , leaping into the fray heedless of the danger and where he might land. Rex wasn’t sure how he felt about how well acquainted he had become with covering his commander’s backside. Though, truthfully, he knew the padawan only acted as he did out of heart. 

Skywalker _cared_ — for others more than himself and sometimes too much. Something that he would learn to temper in time. Something that General Kenobi was already working on, slow going though it may be. 

So far, things usually turned out alright. Even if the commander turned out a little more battered, a little more bruised, than he probably should have been.

Turning the corner, Rex noticed the doors of the lift opening at the same time. The captain couldn’t help but stumble over his own feet as they suddenly decided to stop working, spying his commander slumped in a pile on the cold metal floor of the transport.

Suddenly, his heart kicked into high gear. In a blink Rex was kneeling next to his Jedi. 

“Sir?” 

He asked, hands out ready to help but afraid to touch. He couldn’t see anything. No injuries. No reason Skywalker should be hurt — but he knew all too well about invisible wounds and what kind of damage those Jedi robes could hide. 

Blue eyes fluttered open, glazed with exhaustion and pain and barely present.

“Rex?” A hand moved to the floor and his commander tried to get up. 

“Stay down,” Rex ordered, already on the comm to Kix to tell him to get his _shebs_ down here.

“‘M’fine,” Skywalker protested, trying to rise again.

Rex placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping it wasn’t somewhere the teen was injured, and pressed him gently back onto the floor. He bit the inside of his cheek at the way his _jetii_ flinched. 

“Obviously, you’re not. Stay down, Commander.”

“Can’ order me ‘round,” the teen slurred, a spark of a joke in the air as he pushed lightly against the hand keeping him down. 

“If you can get up on your own, you can fight me on it,” Rex remarked, voice strained. 

Moments later, the medic came bustling into the room, General Kenobi following close behind.

Anakin groaned at the sight, a little more alert.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked gently, eyes carefully scanning his still form.

“Hey, master.”

“Where have you been?”

“Oh, you know?” The younger man shrugged and winced in pain. “Here and there.”

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan groaned tiredly as Kix bustled around. 

“Really.” the padawan insisted. “I’m fine.” He shifted and tried to stand again, only to be pushed back to the floor once more.

Rex found it was like pushing a tooka kit. He barely had to do anything. He barely had to use any strength. 

“Yeah, no.”

“With all due respect, sir,” Kix said quietly, running a scanner over him, “shut up.”

The Jedi grimaced.

“Anakin.” The general’s voice was quiet but heavy with concern. 

The commander avoided his master’s eyes. Finally, after moments of silence as the medic moved around him, he spoke. “The Chancellor had a party.”

Kenobi’s face fell. His whole posture slumping.

Rex felt something rise in him. Anger. He’d known his general to be reckless, but he’d never considered him to be thoughtless. To leave them, his unit, worried and wondering. To leave his master — and how obvious it was now that the general knew he was gone — with that same dread for almost a full cycle.

But something still didn’t feel quite right. 

The grim look on Kix’s face…this was no hangover. This was no drunken fight.

“A party, sir?” The medic asked, cautiously. “Have a few too many and get into a brawl?” 

“Something like that.”

Kenobi wiped a hand down his face, looking defeated. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“And have you worry?” Anakin asked with false levity.

“Anakin—”

“What, Obi-Wan?” He just sounded tired now. 

“Come on, Commander.” Kix leaned down, motioning Rex for help. Together they lifted Skywalker to his feet. 

“To medbay with you, sir.” The medic stated, voice flat.

“ _I’m fine_.”

“Gonna have to erase that out of your vocabulary, sir.” Rex muttered, gently hauling him past Kenobi and into the hold proper. 

“I’ll be fine.” The Commander amended, exhausted. “I’ve been treated. I just need to sleep.”

“I’d rather see to it myself, sir.”

That careful blankness in Kix’s voice was really starting to itch Rex the wrong way. He’d never been this strictly professional with their _jetii_. Not since they came aboard. 

“Surely you can do that in my room.”

“If I let you go to your room, you’re going to lock me out and I won’t be able to get to you until the morning.”

Obi-Kenobi released a low stream of Mando’a curses that had both soldiers’ brows rising in surprise. 

Voice hard, he fixed his padawan with a glare that Rex could feel, even through armor. “ _Anakin_.”

The teen slumped. “Alright.”

 _Osik_ , Rex thought, _if it was that easy._

Obi-Wan slipped around them and under Skywalker’s arm, allowing the two soldiers to lead the way. 

“General, we can take him.” the Captain stated, ruffled.

“I have him, gentleman.” the man assured. Rex couldn’t help but noticed that something about his commander seemed a little more relaxed in the grip of his master. A little calmer. Safe. 

“I’m sorry Kix, but I do think Anakin’s quarters might be best in this instance.” Kenobi soothed. “He’ll recover better there than the Medbay.”

Kix frowned, narrow eyes looking between the two of them. “You know what happened.”

The general ducked his head. “I have…a very good idea”

Skywalker laughed. It was low and broken and tore a little piece of Rex off to hear it. A sound that should never come to from the one so young. One of their _jetiise_.

“Sir?”

“Don’t,” Anakin whispered softly. 

In his stomach, a weight began to form. Low and twisted. Whatever he was about to learn…Rex locked eyes with his _vod_. Whatever _they_ were about to learn…they weren’t going to like it. Something was wrong.

“Anakin…we’re not at the Temple any longer. You’re going to need Kix.”

“I can handle it.”

“Obviously not, dear one.”

The hiss of Skywalker’s door interrupted them and Kenobi carefully maneuvered them inside. Setting Anakin on the bed, he stepped into the closet and came out with a change of clothes. 

“I know you want a shower,” the general stated calmly, “but you can barely stand. If I help you wash off, will that be enough for tonight?”

Anakin grimaced and looked away, staring at the cracks in the durasteel floor. “Yeah.”

“Anakin.” 

“It’s fine, Obi-Wan.” His voice was soft, barely there.

The older Jedi eyed him a moment, lips pursed. “I can tell it’s not.” His expression gentled and he sighed. “You can say no, Anakin. We’ll figure it out. I know it’s important to you after…after these things.”

Rex wanted to know what _things_ his general alluded to. He hated this, being out of the loop. Not understanding what was going on. But he knew that now wasn’t the time to press. Next to him, Kix shifted in his armor, hand on his medkit, watching in displeasure as the general bundled the commander in the ‘fresher. 

Kix stopped the general before they disappeared into the other room, handing off a kit too quickly for Rex to see the contents. The door slid shut behind them.

Ten minutes later, Kenobi returned, the commander leaning heavily on his side and clad in a pair of standard issue sleep pants. It would have been normal if not for the bruises. 

He was covered in bruises. Dark, heavy - a patchwork of abuse.

Rex felt more than saw his _vod_ stiffen.

“Can Kix treat you now?” The general asked softly as he settled his padawan back down on the cot. 

Anakin’s attention turned to the two soldiers, but his eyes raked over Kix. With a nod and a sigh he gave his permission, and the medic stepped forward. Rex tried to go with him, but a slight signal from his _vod_ told him to stay. He frowned. 

As Kix worked, gently placing bacta patches and sharing looks demanding answers with the general, Rex’s unease grew. His eyes trailed down the form of his commander, taking in the placement. The type of bruises.

They didn’t look like they were gained in the fight. They looked like…

Hands.

Like fingertips pressed so hard into hips they—

His eyes shot up, skating over the marks on the padawan’s shoulders and neck. To the _bite marks_. Teeth. _Someone had put their teeth on his commander_.

Rex was halfway out of position before he registered he’d even moved. 

“Captain!” 

He froze and took a deep breath. “Apologies, sir. I’m afraid I was overcome with a desperate need for violence.”

Kenobi inclined his head and turned back to Anakin, who was refusing to look anyone in the eye. Who was clenching his fights so tightly his knuckles were white. 

The general noticed at the same time Rex did and gently took one of the hands in his, opening them with a curl of his own fingers, like he had done it before. 

“I have you, dear one.”

Kix just handed the general some bacta and went back to the other injuries. Kenobi carefully applied them to the half crescent shapes on his padawan’s palms and then the black, red and blue rings around Anakin’s wrists.

Rex felt one of his back teeth creak and consciously relaxed his jaw. 

As Kix laid the last bandage, Kenobi knelt and placed two more around the commander’s ankles. Then, he helped the boy put on a shirt — soft and loose and well worn in. 

Kenobi’s hand ran gently through Anakin’s hair, and he asked softly, “Is that everything, Ani?” 

There was a tap. One so soft that if Rex hadn't been paying attention, if he hadn’t been hyper focused on everything going on, he may have never noticed.

“Are you sure.” The tap came again. “Alright. I’m going to trust you on it. Just this once,” Kenobi said, “because I know you wouldn’t want to make Kix work harder tomorrow if there was anything else left untreated.”

Silence. Then another tap.

“Alright.” Then, to the soldiers’ surprise, the general settled onto the cot and pulled his padawan into his arms. Anakin was nearing the same height as Kenobi, but he curled up in the general’s lap like a tooka kit, head tucked into his master’s neck.

A hand gently carded through dark blond hair while the other carefully held his padawan in place, taking care not hurt him further.

“General…” Rex started but found he didn’t know how to continue. How do you ask about this? About something so terrible that is obviously so _routine_. That his general knows about it concerns him further. He doesn’t stop it.

Because he can’t?

What does it mean if his general can’t stop what is happening to his commander?

He didn’t have to ask.

With a weary look that Rex felt down to his soul, Kenobi asked them a question.

“What do you know about the Rusaan Reformation?”

Rex shared a baffled look with his brother. The answer to that was precisely nothing.

“The Rusaan Reformation was an agreement made between the Senate of the Republic and the Order of the Jedi in reparation for the damage inflicted during the Jedi-Sith War. The Jedi agreed to a period of a thousand years of service to the Senate. To lay down arms and armor, save our traditional lightsabers, to withdraw and become what we are today.”

The general sighed. “An order of Force adepts focused on fostering peace throughout the galaxy. In exchange, the Senate would fund our Order. Keep our Temple warm and our children fed. Make sure that we had what we needed.”

“It worked well…for a time.” Tapping could be heard again. “Yes, Anakin. Of course. It was like slow burn slavery. The Jedi didn’t realize for hundreds of years what exactly they had signed away. By the time it came to light, it was too late. We were in too deep. The Senate controlled all aspects of our funding. We had little choice but to follow the whims of the Senators. Eventually it…escalated.”

“ _Escalated_.” Kix stated, voice carefully flat.

“There are a handful of Senators that take a particular type of advantage of the arrangement.” the general stated, equally emotionless. 

“How many?” Rex asked, voice hoarse as understanding dawned. “How many of our _jetiise_ are being raped? How many of your _ade_?”

Anakin flinched. 

Obi-Wan mirrored him a moment later. “There’s no need to shout, Anakin. No. _No_ , I—” His face crumpled. “Oh, Ani…”

“General, what is he saying?” Kix asked. 

“Anakin says that,” the man took a breath and shook his head, “that you can’t rape a slave. Slaves don’t have free will because their will is the will of the Masters. That property has no right of consent.”

“ _Osi-kyr!_ ” Kix swore, startling them all. “That’s complete bantha fodder. “

“Quite.” Obi-Wan agreed, sighing as Anakin turned his face into his master’s shoulder. “And something I’ll bring up with the mind healers the next time we’re in Temple.”

He turned his attention back to the soldiers. “A handful. There are a few Jedi every generation that tend to be singled out for their...talents. Their assets.”

“The commander…?”

“Yes.” Kenobi closed his eyes as if in pain.

“There’s nothing to be done?”

“No.” The word was barely a whisper. Heavy with guilt and self-recrimination. The general flinched again. “I know my part in this, Anakin. I should have tried harder to keep you out of the Order. To keep you safe.” 

He flinched again. Rex wondered how loud the commander was yelling in the general’s head.

“It sounds like there wasn’t much to do, sir.” Kix stated, low and cautious. 

“There’s always more that could be done.” 

Rex and he exchanged glances. 

The general continued tiredly, “I tell you this because we're no longer in Temple and Anakin is going to need to learn to rely on you.”

Silently, Rex wondered how long they would have hidden it.

“Of course, sir,” Rex vowed aloud. “Whatever he needs.” _Whatever he needs._ Rex repeated in his head, staring at the back of the still trembling boy. Even if it meant his decommissioning. 

“As much as I...” Kenobi took a deep breath, visibly calming himself. “As much as I hate it, as terrible as it is, when summons from the Senate come — when the Chancellor calls — Anakin must go.”

“The Chancellor, sir?” 

He suddenly recalled the commander mentioning something about the man having a party. Why would — Oh. _Oh_. Rex wondered if his teeth would crack. 

“Anakin has been a favorite of his for several years.” Rex had never heard that voice out of his general before. It was low and dangerous. Deadly. 

_Years_. The thought made Rex’s stomach turn and judging by the look on his _vod_ ’s face, he felt much the same way. 

“I know how tempting it is to make excuses and find a reason to deny the summons. To make sure that Anakin cannot go,” the Jedi continued, “but it only makes it worse in the end.” The look in the general's eyes were haunted. “It’s not worth the consequences, do you understand?”

Rex remembered _vod_ with long silver scars. Discipline, the trainers said. Whole batches sent for decommissioning for not following orders. 

He did. He hated it, but he understood.

“Good. Thank you, gentleman.” His _jetii_ shifted, maneuvering Anakin around into a different position. “You can find me here the rest of the evening. Unless there’s an emergency, however, I’d ask that we not be disturbed.”

Taking that as the dismissal it was, the soldiers filed out of the room. 

Clenching his fists, Rex looked at his brother. “Up for a spar?”

Kix only nodded.

When he retired that night, Rex was sore and aching from beating his brother and himself up on the mats and his mind was no easier for it. He tossed and turned and found no rest. 

The bruises, the bite marks on his commanders' back, kept flashing in front of his eyes. He couldn’t help but wonder how small Anakin had been when— he shoved the thought out of his mind. 

_Years_ , the general had said. 

This was the Republic they were supposed to protect? These were the representatives of that Republic?

It made him sick, and that sickness carried him through the night. 

When he dragged his _shebs_ out of bed the next morning he was startled by the grinning commander he found bounding around one of the training rooms. Had the last night even happened?

Sidling up to Kix in the mess, he quietly asked if he was remembering things correctly, keeping his eyes on the teenager in question. But his _vod_ only confirmed it, voice low and gruff.

His stomach turned and he handed his tray to a passing shiny. 

How many times?

How many times had this happened since they had been assigned to Kenobi and Skywalker?

How many times had they not noticed?

“ _Haar’chak!_ ” The word was said darkly, with feeling.

Kix nodded and handed him a cup of caff. Rex wished it was _tihaar_. He resolved to keep a closer eye on his _jetii_. If he could hide this…what else could he hide?

His thoughts kept spinning the rest of the shift, but there was little he could do. Skywalker was avoiding him. Unsurprising, he supposed, considering. It wasn’t obvious but enough that he noticed. Rex watched from a distance. The way his smiles never quite reached his eyes. The way he expertly hid his remaining injuries.

All filed it all away for when he needed the information.

That evening as he was making his last round of the day, he heard his name. He stopped and turned, surprised to see the commander making his way toward him.

“Captain!” There was that empty smile again.

“Commandar.” Rex nodded.

“I...I wanted to talk about something that was discussed last night.” Rex almost tripped in surprise and his eyes darted around the hallway. “Commander, perhaps another location would be best for that conversation,” he offered, gently. 

“No, it’s fine. I just wanted…” the teen bit his lip. “You should share what you learned with Commander Cody, Captain. He should know, as well.” Blue eyes flicked away, looking anywhere but his. “My master is also summoned to the Senate with regularity.”

Rex closed his eyes as a wave of ice crashed over him.

 _Kriff_.


End file.
